


A Heartfelt Remedy

by rabiosas



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 'The Vow' AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiosas/pseuds/rabiosas
Summary: Zatanna is sick at work. Sadly, the rent isn't going to pay itself. Fortunately, her boyfriend Dick comes to her rescue!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara
Kudos: 15





	A Heartfelt Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from FFNET. Originally published in 2012. Modern/Civilian AU. Inspired by a scene from The Vow (2012), starring Channing Tatum and Rachel McAdams.

They had been dating for a month now. She swore they had been almost everywhere in New York City with the way he spoiled her. Every exclusive club, restaurant, beach, and park had had the pleasure of being witness to their incessant flirting. It was everything he thought she would adore…and she did. She wanted to say something. To tell him that as cute and thoughtful as he was being, she didn't think it was fair for her to be showered with love and gifts that any other girl would love to receive. In her mind, she wasn’t deserving of his love and affection. So even if she hated him for it, she loved him all the same, because to her, as long as they were together her candle of life was lit.

However, life didn’t care about Zatanna’s feelings, it  _ did  _ care about making sure she got an angry call from her landlord asking why her rent was past-due for the third time in the last six months. She may have loved moping over her conflicting emotions when it came to her relationship with Dick, but she loved having a roof over her head even more. It was for this exact reason that she decided to go to work at her only job as a waitress at Café Mnemonic, on a Saturday afternoon. 

Rain pelted the café’s windows, soaking every patron that entered the shop. It was rush hour, as everyone seemingly decided that Café Mnemonic was the perfect place to eat lunch. And to top it all off…she was sick with a cold. It  _ sucked _ .

She was wiping down a table when she noticed there was a box on it with her name clearly written in loopy handwriting:  _ Zatanna _ . Knowing full well who was probably behind this, yet curious to see what was in it, she opened the box. She was on the verge of bursting into a fit of giggles until she remembered how sore her throat was and resisted. 

Inside was a fully packed Sick-Kit as Dick liked to call it. It was filled with everything a sick person would need (according to Dick at least). It was then that she heard a loud whistle. Her head snapped up, and she looked out the front windows of the café. There he was, standing on the sidewalk with an umbrella in all of his cute and hunky glory, a cheeky grin painting his face. She was sure that his smile was a mirror of her own. He motioned his hands towards the box with an insistent yet happy expression, clearly communicating that he wanted her to look through his gift. 

She shook her head in an exasperated manner, but her grin betrayed her happiness. Zatanna eagerly started sifting through all of the items. 

There was a bottle of Advil, with a sticky note.

_ For your head _

There was a brand new box of Kleenex tissues, with another sticky note.

_ For your nose _

A bag of honey-flavored cough drops.

_ For your throat _

She temporarily forgot about her sore throat and laughed as she picked up the next item. It was a black lacy bra with a little bow in between the breast cups.

_ For later ;) _

Finally, she picked up the last item. She pouted endearingly and looked back out the window to see him still standing there with his gorgeous smile. It was a photo of him, at sixteen, on the day he got his black belt in Karate. You could still feel the pure happiness radiating from the picture and his adorable grin all but warmed her soul.

_ For your heart _

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this years ago, so please be nice to pre-teen rabiosas hahaha.


End file.
